Minhas pérolas nn
by beka-chan 96
Summary: naruhina  um encontro vários problemas , como poderá acabar essa noite?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem (mas bem que gostaria)!u.u

_1º mudanças_

_**Naruto pov.**_

"_ai cara eu vou chegar atrasado!"_

"_meu 1º encontro com ela e eu já estou atrasado , ela vai me matar ! merda!"_

"_ali está ela, linda , cara como uma mulher dessas pode gostar de mim ?_

_O garoto da nove caudas que todo mundo perturba !_

_Que seja eu tenho mais é que agradecer! Isso mesmo agradecer ... mas por Kami como ela pode ser tão linda?AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, para bocó ela ta te olhando com cara de interrogação, larga de ser idiota e vai falar com ela!Afinal é o seu encontro certo? CERTO! Legal vamos lá!"_

_**Hinata pov.**_

"_ai será que eu estou bonita? Será que ele desistiu ?_

_Ai por Kami-sama ; __** cadê ele?**_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ali está , ta charmoso em?_

_Mas o que eu estou dizendo?eu devo estar vermelha, to sentindo meu rosto quente !ele me convida pra comer ramen e eu fico toda emocionada , larga de ser trouxa Hinata ele gosta de você como amiga certo? É isso mesmo agora se acalma e tenta não pagar mico na frente dele !_

_Xiiiiiiiiiiii ele está chegando e agora o que eu faço? Levanto e dou um abraço, aperto a mão , ou dou um beijo na bochecha?_

_Por que tem que ser na bochecha ? n.n_

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh é ele não é meu namorado ¬¬' (ainda hahahahahahah)_

_Para de pensar besteiras e se concentra ! ele ta chegando melhor eu levantar , é sim é melhor ..._

_Pafthhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ai que dor!_

_Minha cabeça ta latejando!ai meu deus eu dei uma cabeçada nele que mico!"_

_**Naruto pov.**_

_**Nosssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa**__ ela ta vermelhinha que linda *-*, o que ela ta fazendo levantando?_

_A ela vai me cumprimentar legal! Será que eu abraço?_

_Por que não né?_

_Ta vamos La!_

__

_Minha cabeça!Vixi será que eu machuquei ela?_

_Por Kami espero que não! Ela está levantando, nossa que galo, coitada!"_

_Fim dos pontos de vista :p__

_Naruto: Hina-chan, tudo bem! _espero que sim__

_Hinata: Haa-aaii, _saco eu to vermelha de novo ¬¬'_ Obrigada._

_Continua..._

_E ai gente tudo bem?_

_Sei que é curtinha mas eu prometo melhorar ok bjos!_

_ps: mande reviews_

_u.u_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi de novo !

Cap. 2

Noite u.u

"acho que eu machuquei ela ¬¬' ...burro"

Naruto: Você está mesmo bem Hina-chan?

Hinata : hai , estou sim obrigada , Naruto-kun

Naruto: "ela está vermelha"-que bom , que bom. Então vamos comer né?

Hinata: "saco, minha cabeça está doendo , devo estar com um galo enorme ... algo me diz que essa vai ser uma noite daquelas !" – hai!

Naruto: "vou puxar a cadeira para ela , ela vai amar..." – senta aqui Hina-chan!

Hinata: claro- "ai que fofo"-obrigada!

Naruto : de nada, tio , o tio ! eu quero um ramen de porco , e você Hina-chan?

Hinata: eu vou querer um de legumes .

Tio: claro é pra já...

Naruto : então Hina-chan , como foi a sua missão ?

Hinata: foi boa , eu consegui ser muito útil para o meu time, mas como não sou uma médica nin , o Kiba acabou se machucando bastante , pena que eu não pude ajudar...

Naruto: "ela ficou triste por que?"- mas como não ajuda , claro que ajuda quando se faz parte de um time você sempre ajuda de um jeito ou de outro , e ... Além do mais você , é muito poderosa , ... "acho que eu to vermelho".

Hinata: " ai ele é tão fofo!" – É pode até ser mas mesmo assim acho que eu ainda tenho muito o que melhorar ...

**Hinata pov. ***-*

"o que ele está fazendo? Colocando a mão no meu rosto , ..., o rosto dele está chegando perto, bem perto do meu... deus o que ele vai fazer?"

Naruto: você não tem que melhorar em nada é perfeita do jeito que você é, sempre foi eu que foi tolo de não ver antes.

"deus ele vai me beijar socorro o que eu faço eu devo estar vermelha demais , ai mas o hálito dele é muito bom , não, não agora eu tenho muita vergonha !"

Hinata: hã..., os ramens já estão prontos senhor?

"ai que susto!"

Naruto : hã ta então vamos comer ok?

Hinata : ok, ok

Naruto: deixa que eu pego pra você, espera ai.

" ele é muito fofo, ele está voltando melhor eu parar de dar tanta bandeira assim, espera por que eu me esquivei dele mesmo heim? A é eu sou uma idiota."

Naruto: to hina-chan...ai!

" meu deus ele tropeçou , espera ele vai cair em cima de mim, ai!KAMI! eu to cheia de macarrão(ramen) ... espera olha a cara dele ! que cômica ! ele vai chorar ! coitado,

Não chora não!

Ai meu deus eu vou rir eu não consigo segurar vou acabar rindo meu deus!

Hinata: 

Desculpa Naruto mas não deu pra segurar!

Naruto: (olha pra cara dela ) do que você está rindo?

eu te deixei toda suja ! desculpa!

(Hinata caminha até ele, se agacha e o ajuda a levantar)

Hinata: você não entende não é? É isso que eu gosto tanto em você, é espontâneo e desastrado de uma maneira muito linda , e eu achei muito engraçado , honestamente a anos eu não riu assim..

Naruto: hã então né , sabia que você fica muito linda quando sorri?

" de novo a mão no meu rosto , a diferença agora é que eu to coberta de ramen e ele também..., dessa vez eu deixo ele me beijar!"

"fechei meus olhos e os dele já estão fechados , nossas respirações começaram a se misturar e eu já sentia as borboletas no meu estômago... é o melhor momento da minha vida!"

?: Hinata-sama!

""

Hinata : Neji -san! "ferro!"

Neji : o que vocês estão fazendo?

? : Neji para agora com esse seu ataque de super-proteção ok?

Neji : mas Tenten eles, eles estavam ...argh!

Tenten : esse problema não é seu ok?

Sua prima já é maior e vacinada e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Estamos entendidos? Agora vamos que eu quero assistir aquele filme !

(Neji fuzila Naruto e Hinata com os olhos )

Neji: h-aaa-iii , mas quando você chegar em casa teremos uma conversa Hinata.

"quando eu pensei que ele tinha acabado com o barraco desnecessário ele se vira e diz:"

Neji : ah e Naruto, nós também teremos uma conversinha particular... ¬¬'

Tenten: vamos neji! Tchua hina , bom namoro ^_!

" Kami- sama, isso sim é mico em?Você la no maior momento da sua vida com o cara que você gosta e o imbecil do seu primo super protetor chega e atrapalha tudo! Boa Neji , eu te devo essa ¬¬'!"

Naruto: então, vamos comer?

Hinata: hai!(agarra no braço do Uzumaki! )

" o resto da noite foi calmo e muito legal, conversamos sobre várias coisas, ele me elogiou muito e agora eu tenho certeza que ele gosta de mim! legal né?"

Naruto: bom Hinata já está tarde é melhor eu te levar para casa; mas o que você acha de passearmos no parque antes em?

Hinata: acho uma ótima idéia , eu adoro o luar no parque é tão lindo!

" pronto e lá fomos eu e o Naruto , passeando de mãos dadas só curtindo a companhia um do outro! Perfeito né?

É o que eu pensava também, antes de chegarmos no parque..."

"andamos por algum tempo , olhando ao redor , realmente a noite estava linda ! paramos em frente ao lago para conversar e bem ...

Ele me abraçou , mas com o abraço desesperado dele (ele é hiperativo lembra?) eu perdi o equilíbrio e nós caímos no lago a nossa frente! !"

Hinata:

Plaft!

"eu fiquei de olhos fechados para não ver os olhos dele em mim com certeza ele deveria estar furiosa não é? Mas como sempre ele me surpreendeu, ao invés de brigar comigo e me xingar , ele me abraçou mais forte com a água pela cintura e começou a rir, descaradamente , sem ponto e virgula , eu abri os olhos e encontrei as orbes azuis que eu tanto amava me encarando enquanto ria e não pude deixar de rir também"

Hinata: me desculpe, eu perdi o equilíbrio e acabei caindo , foi sem querer...

Naruto: relaxa , hina-chan , sabia que você fica linda quando enrubesce?

Hinata: você me deixa sem graça , mas obrigada !*-*

Naruto : vem, vamos sair da água.

" ele me pegou no colo , acreditem se quiserem!"

Hinata: hai!

" me joguei no colo dele , claro , quem não faria isso?"

" nos sentamos em um banco de frente para o lago para ver a lua , eu estava ensopada , mas nem liguei , o que importava era que eu estava com ele!"

Naruto: sabe Hinata, eu nunca pensei que alguém um dia gostaria de mim, quer dizer; eu gostava da Sakura mas ela sempre foi so sasuke ,e agora eles estão noivos , eu achei que ficaria triste quando sentisse que realmente a perdi , mas não, eu me senti mas feliz que nunca de ver os meus dois melhores amigos felizes e juntos , foi então que eu percebi que eu não a amava desse jeito e sim como uma irmã mais nova , nessa confusão toda você surgiu, veio devagar , foi chegando com esse seu jeito meigo , e roubou uma coisa muito importante minha;

Sabe o que?

"eu ouvi ele , paciente , nunca tinha tido uma conversa tão linda, e realmente desta vez eu entendia o que ele passou , pois eu senti o mesmo por anos achando que ele nunca olharia pra mim, mas veja agora aqui estou eu, com ele , numa conversa linda que eu jamais sonhei em ter com alguém que não fosse ele ..."

Hinata : suponho que seja a mesma coisa que você roubou de mim. " disse isso com u sorriso lindo , que eu sabia que ele amava "

Naruto : se eu roubei eu não sei (ele sorriu , aquele sorriso que eu amo) mas que você me deixou completamente rendido , sim isso sim, você realmente roubou meu coração , como eu achava que ninguém pudesse fazer ! obrigado.

"ele disse isso e eu não consegui segurar a vontade de chorar , ele enxugou minha lágrima com as costas da mão e aproximou nossos rostos me colocando em seu colo , como se fosse me por para ninar, eu não ofereci resistência , e quando me dei conta eu já o estava beijando, ternamente sem pressa ou brutalidade , um beijo cheio de carinho , amor , compreensão ; o meu 1º beijo, o melhor eu suponho, milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, como eu estava feliz , como essa noite começara, cheia de erros e micos , e como ela terminava agora cheia de carinho e mimos , mas será que termino mesmo?"

Continua...

É gente mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews !

Por favor ! bjos! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto e os outros personagens não me pertencem , mas bem que podia!

3º capitulo

Acontece...

**Hinata pov.** *-*

" bem depois daquele beijo , já muito esperado diga-se de passagem, eu fiquei ali no parque com ele, no colo dele *-*, só curtindo o momento aquela leve brisa da noite , o barulho do vento nas árvores , sabe aquele típico momento que você acha que nada pode dar errado, mas como sempre eu me engano com muita facilidade..."

Hinata : sabe , eu sempre sonhei com um dia desses, eu sentada relaxando na companhia de quem eu amo.

Naruto : bem, a parte de estar sentado , não me agrada tanto assim haha, mas a parte de estar com você em faz cada vez mais feliz.

?: passa a grana!

" Kami-sama o que é isso?"

Naruto : sai otário , você não vê que está atrapalhando?

? : como? ¬¬'

Naruto: é isso que vc ouviu , ta atrapalhando, eu quero ficar SOZINHO com a minha NAMORADA!

"ops , NAMORADA? Quando isso aconteceu?"

?: olha pirralho eu não estou pra brincadeiras ok?

Me passa logo o dinheiro e eu não mato vocês!

"Kami , SOCORRO!"

Naruto: Hina-chan, espera só um instantinho ok?

Hinata: h.a...iiiii!

" nisso ele se levantou (me deixando sozinha) e foi bater no cara, é claro que por ser um ninja e o ladrão um idiota pé de chinelo , foi uma briga rápida e logo ele já estava de volta..."

Naruto: pronto Hina-chan , vamos andando , cansei de ficar aqui; além do mais eu quero me divertir!

Hinata: mas aonde nós vamos?

Naruto : surpresa!

" quando ele disse SURPRESA , meu estomago embrulhou, aonde ele ia me levar? ; eu fiu insistente e perguntei mas 3 vezes ele não respondeu, simplesmente, me virou e me vendou com uma faixa, eu estava achando tudo muito estranho , mas eu confio nele e não ofereci resistência..."

" nós andamos muito, e quando ele disse que estávamos chegando , eu consegui ouvir música alta, e pareciam ter luzes piscando ; aonde nós estávamos?"

Naruto: pronto Hina-chan , chegamos –tirou a venda- vamos dançar!

Hinata: Naruto , eu, eu ... ai eu tenho vergonha não falca isso comigo ok?

Naruto: besteira , você vai adorar e eu acho que te mais gente ai!

"mais gente?, que me conhecia?

Deus o que eu faço?"

" sabe a pergunta o que eu faço? , morreu assim que ele colou seu corpo no meu e disse BEM perto do meu ouvido:"

Naruto: relaxa hina-chan , você está comigo!

" me derreti!"

Hinata: hai

" ele me puxou ela mão e quando me di conta já estávamos dentro da ""boate"" a música era alta, muitas pessoas dançavam alucinadamente pela pista de dança , umas sozinhas a procura de um parceiro e outrs grudadas feito cola, foi assim grudadas que eu achei 2 pessoas que eu conhecia muito bem , Sakura e Sasuke..."

"" tipo", a música em si te ínsita a requebrar e dançar ; mas a Sakura estava realmente afim de seduzir o Sasuke, eles dançavam BEM agarrados requebrando até o chão, onde o Sasuke aprende a dançar assim eu não sei, mas sinto que logo eu vou descobrir..."

Naruto: achei vocês !, sabia que estariam aqui , que mais veio hoje?

Sakura: bem , o Gaara e a Ino estiveram aqui mas já foram, o kiba também já foi e a Temari e o Shikamaru sumiram a uns 30min.

Mas e você com quem veio?

Naruto: com a Hina-chan, eu vou ensinar ela a dançar!

" eu ouvia a conversa , mas algo me chamou mais a atenção , quando eu olhei para o Sasuke, não sei ele não me parecia normal, acho que ele estava alheio ao que estava acontecendo pois estava aéreo e pelo que eu vi ele queria muito que o Naruto não o tivesse atrapalhado justa,ente naquela dança, foi então que ele disse algo que confirmou minhas suspeitas...:"

Sasuke: hey , se você já terminou eu quero continuar dançando !dobe!

Naruto: calma teme, eu já to saindo, que estresse!

Sakura: sabe Sasuke, eu já estou mesmo um pouco cansada vamos um pouco para a mesa e lá a gente pode conversar melhor!

"Sasuke fez cara de emburrado mas concordou , eu ainda acho que tem algo estranho com ele, o que será?"

" sentamos a mesa e o Naruto e a Sakura continuavam sua conversa animadamente perguntando ou falando comigo as vezes , mas eu ainda estava intrigada com Sasuke e reparei que já era o 2º copo de sakê que ele bebia até sentarmos na mesa , foi ai que eu percebi que o "problema" do Sasuke era que ele estava bêbado ..."

Sakura: eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, vem comigo Hinata?

Hinata: sim , vamos!

Sasuke: na-nã-ni-nã-não –pegou a Sakura no colo – você a vai voltar a dançar comigo!

Sakura: aiiiiiiiiiiiii que lindo !

Okok vamos dançar , desculpe gente mas meu bem me chama !

(Naruto pega a mão de Sakura antes que ela saia, e diz)

Naruto: o que você deu pra ele?

Sakura: quando chegamos ele estava normal , ai eu disse pra nós dançarmos , e ele não quis então eu disse algumas coisas pra ele , do tipo bem..., você sabe , e ele falo que precisava beber pra criar coragem de dançar , ai ele bebeu tanto que ficou meio ALTO e eu não vi mal nenhum em me aproveitar da situação ...

Naruto : ta certo , vai Lá !

Sakura : ok ^-^

" quando ela se afastou , Naruto olho pra mim com uma cara muito safada e disse :"

Naruto: vem Hina-chan agora é a sua vez de dançar comigo!

"tentei argumentar mas não deu certo e lá estava eu sendo puxada pra pista de dança..."

Hinata: Naruto, eu não sei dançar!

Naruto: relaxa Hina-chan , e curte a música!

" eu fiquei parada olhando para ele , ele não dançava mau, é verdade, mas eu tenho MUITA vergonha, até que ele começou a dançar envolta de mim se mexendo freneticamente , batendo as vezes em mim de propósito para ver se eu me animava,eu achei de repente a música muito legal e comecei a me mexer , sabe não assim insinuativo como a Sakura com o Sasuke , algo calmo que logo foi ficando mais legal e quando eu vi eu já estava dançando de acordo com a música e me divertindo como nunca , nisso eu fechei os olhos e senti uma mão em minha cintura me puxando pra perto , eu já sabia o que viria a seguir , eu senti minha respiração se mesclando e dele vagarosamente , o hálito quente se aproximando do meu rosto , primeiro nossos lábios se tocaram de leve e depois , depois ele aprofundou o beijo , este não foi como o 1º, foi delicado também e com certeza delicioso , mas também foi mas urgente e ávido , me fazendo gostar cada vez mais daquela sensação que era ter ele perto de mim.

Continua...

Oie espero que vocês tenham gostado , deixem reviews ok?

Bjos!

Agradecimentos especias a Tháyra e Fabio que em ajudaram a ter cada vez mais idéias para as fics de comédia

bjos


	4. Chapter 4

Oie , eu quero em 1º lugar pedir desculpas pelos erros de português , mas eu fiquei muito entusiasmada e acabei nem vendo os erros.

2º por favor mandem reviews , eu me interesso muito sobre o que vocês acham das minhas fics!

3º os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem !

" nos separamos em busca de ar, eu fiquei quieta , apenas ouvindo nossas respirações ofegantes , a minha por vergonha e a dele por pura falta de ar, demorou mais algumas músicas e já estava tarde se eu me atrasasse muito meu pai e o Neji iriam me matar, então eu disse que precisava ir embora e ele muito fofo *-* se ofereceu para me acompanhar até em casa ; de repente me veio algo na cabeça , ele dissera mesmo que eu era namorada dele ou foi só um sonho? Pensei em esperar um pouco mais para perguntar , porque vai que ele pensa que eu to forçando alguma coisa , mas no final das contas eu não me contive e acabei perguntando :"

Hinata : Naruto-kun, você ...hã; por que você falou que eu sou sua namorada?

Eu não entendi...

Naruto : oras (coça a cabeça) você não gostou ? achei que era o que você queria, ser minha namorada ...

" sabe aquelas situações onde você fica sem resposta de tão emocionada , então eu fiquei assim! Sabe eu não esperava namorar com ele isso nem em passou pela cabeça , mas agora que ele falou eu não posso tirar isso da minha cabeça , então como não consegui ter nenhuma outra reação eu apenas comecei a chorar , e pra variar o MEU ninja super atrapalhado ficou desesperado sem saber o que fazer..."

Naruto: Hina-chan se eu soubesse que você não iria gostar eu não teria falado me desculpe por favor , porque foi sem querer ...

" ele parecia uma galinha atrapalhada , agitando os braços sem parar e andando de um lado para o outro... eu parei de chorar o comecei a rir , ele era realmente muito atrapalhado e bobo , como ele pode pensar que eu não gostei?"

" antes de eu pudesse dete-lo ele começou a chorar e se agachou no meio do parque onde nós passávamos , o que eu poderia fazer ?por Kami não é assim pra tanto ! pelo amor!

Eu o peguei pelo braço e o levantei, deus ele era muito fofo , virei pra ele e disse :

Hinata: Naruto, para com isso !

Que coisa eu não quis dizer que eu não gostei, me desculpe; eu amei e é claro que eu quero ser sua namorada, mas para de chorar! Aliais por que você está chorando?

Naruto: EU BATI MEU PÉ!

"Ele pulava de um lado para o outro segurando o pé e gritando e eu é claro estava com uma *gota* na cabeça me achando uma idiota por ter pensado que ele choraria por mim, agora ele conseguiu me irritar!"

Hinata: Naruto, eu adorei a noite , muito obrigada, mas eu vou embora agora , tchau!

" falei isso rápido e baixo , ele continuava pulando e gritando , mas assim que eu terminei e me virei para ir , senti uma mão segurando meu pulso e me virando ele me puxou para perto para encará-lo ..."

Naruto: desculpe hina-chan , mas é que quando você começou a chorar eu fiquei desesperado e..eeeeee eu acabei não vendo a pedra , eu chorei por você , mas dei a desculpa da pedra pra você não me achar um idiota, mas acho que acabei piorando isso não é? Além do mais eu não pensei que você fosse tão corajosa a ponto de me deixar falando sozinho.,. (risos)

Hinata: ai mil desculpas , é que eu odeio ser sempre a idiota , mas eu nunca te acho um idiota , eu gosto do seu jeito de ver a vida , como você fala bastante e isso não é problema pra mim porque eu não gosto muito de falar mesmo, mas é que eu fiquei confusa e acabei ficando nervosa , desculpa...

Naruto: você fica linda nervosa sabia? Vamos eu tenho que te levar pra casa !

"dito isso ele pegou minha mão, me puxou para perto e me abraçou , e foi assim que fomos andando tranqüilos até a porta da mansão o percurso fomos falando sobre assuntos banais dos quais eu adoro ouvir como ele atropela as palavras pelo desespero de falar tudo que lhe vem a mente , fui rindo e escutando até que ele teve a idéia brilhante de me levar para o auto de uma árvore para vermos o luar que estava lindo digas-se de passagem..."

"Ele me pegou no colo e subiu na árvore com um salto, me colocou num galho ao seu lada e me abraçou, continuou conversando comigo e falou que adorava me ver rir ..."

Naruto: Hinata você tem cócegas?

Hinata: te-te-nho, por quê?" eu sabia o que ele faria e fiquei realmente com muito medo!"

"minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele me agarrou e começou a fazer cócegas , continuou fazendo cócegas e me colocou em seu colo, eu me debatia e gritava pra ele parar até que eu ouvi um barulho de algo se quebrando e eu e ele fomos ao chão num estrondo..."

Paft!

"Eu via ele me chacoalhando desesperado, mas aos poucos sua imagem foi sumindo até que tudo ficou preto e eu fiquei inconsciente..."

Oie , espero que tenham gostado eu sei que ficou curta mas fazer o que neh? Eu espero melhorar no próximo capitulo ! bjos :*


	5. Chapter 5

5º capitulo

Surpresas

Gente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem , mas eu peguei emprestado *-*

Cont.:

Hinata pov.

"Eu ouvia vozes ao meu redor, para ser mais honesta eu ouvia gritos , e pedidos de desculpas mas resolvi não prestar atenção nesses mínimos detalhes , me concentrei somente nas lembranças que passavam como flashes em minha mente ; me lembrava dos dias cálidos onde eu uma pequena garotinha via ao longe um garoto solitário e triste balançar-se num parque vazio, de um garoto que me inspirava em cada pequena palavra que de sua boca saia , e de um garoto que teve a coragem de abandonar tudo e todos que lhe eram importantes para seguir seu sonho e cumprir uma promessa feita por amizade e honra .

E finalmente eu me lembro do garoto que me fez subir ao céu, dizendo que gostava de mim e do seu jeito meigo e atrapalhado, me fez sentir nas nuvens como se meus problemas não fossem nunca me alcançar , durante minhas lembranças minha mente foi voltando e eu finalmente pude ver com clareza onde eu estava , era o meu quarto , mas estavam muitas pessoas ao meu redor e uma delas era o meu sol de todas as manhãs que por sinal estava apagado com toda a bronca e cascudo que levava do meu pai e do meu super protetor priminho NEJI!"

Ela está acordando! –repetiam diversas vozes ao meu redor –

Hiashi: HINATA ! minha filha você está bem? Como está se sentindo?

Ele te fez alguma coisa? Me fala que eu já resolvo isso agora mesmo !

Hinata: pai, se acalme ok? Eu estou bem só meio zonza ...

Neji: sabemos muito bem o porque não é Hinata-sama ?

Você fica ai se aventurando com esse idiota do Naruto, não é a toa que você está zonza...

Hinata: Neji-san! NÃO fale uma coisa dessas, e não tire conclusões precipitadas .

" no que eu terminava de falar vi Naruto tentando chegar perto de mim , mas ninguém deixava nem ele encostar em mim e nem falar comigo , isso foi me dando nervoso e eu acabei explodindo , como sou muito quieta e educada ninguém entendeu muito bem minha reação mas fazer o que eu nem pensei nisso quando vi já havia falado tudo que estava preso em minha garganta a tempos..."

Hinata: hey, eu já disse que estou bem ok? Eu já sou crescida e sei muito bem o que eu faço!

Neji , eu te adora você é o meu primo e você sabe disso mas não pode ficar mandando na minha vida como se fosse dono dela ok? Eu sei me cuidar e eu gosto dele então faço o que bem entender!

Tenten: é verdade Neji, você interfere muito na vida da sua prima , ela já é crescida e tem o direito de fazer o que quiser.!

"para dizer a verdade eu não havia visto Tenten no canto do meu quarto mas tenho que lembrar de agradecer a ela por ter se pronunciado no momento certo..."

Hinata: e papai , por favor confie em mim você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que o decepcionasse não é? Eu posso não ser a melhor ninja da família mas sou responsável e você sabe disso não é?

Hiashi: desculpe, eu as vezes esqueço que você cresceu e que eu tenho que respeitar você e suas decisões, mas você tem certeza que está bem não é?

"fiquei com dó do meu pai, mas eu tinha que dizer isso pra ele não agüentava mas ser tratada com descaso e como se eu fosse uma criancinha indefesa eu havia crescido e mostraria isso a ele !"

Hinata: eu estou bem papai , mas agora eu preciso conversar com o Naruto e depois irei falar com o senhor para discutirmos uns assuntos particulares , se o senhor permitir é claro...

Hiashi: sim lógico, com licença..

"falando isso meu pai e o resto da tão protetora família Hyuuga saíram da sala deixando a herdeira principal e o nove caudas sozinhos no quarto da 1º"

Naruto: mas então , o que você quer falar comigo?

Hinata: quero te pedir desculpas pelo constrangimento que minha família o fez passar, ... e também eu tenho um pedido a te fazer ...

Naruto: claro o que é?

Hinata: sa..sa.. é que eu gostaria que você me pedisse em namoro para o meu pai para ele não achar que eu não estou respeitando sua autoridade como meu pai e líder da família ...

Naruto: claro tudo bem, mas só se você me prometer que amanhã quando eu vier falar com o seu pai você deixará eu levar você ao hospital pra eu ter certeza de que você está bem.

Hinata: não é necessário, mas tudo bem. Agora eu tenho um pedido mais importante pra te fazer , fica comigo?

Naruto: hã?

Hinata: fica comigo!

Naruto: ok.

" ele disse isso vindo em direção a minha cama onde eu estava deitada , se sentou ao meu lado e depois se deitou abraçado comigo, eu entrelacei meus braços em sua cintura enquanto ele passava suas mãos em meus longos cabelos , e os massageava tornando um carinho muito gostoso , eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo mas quem ligava? Ele era afinal meu namorado não é? Nesse pensamento ele me puxou para mais perto e me colocou em cima de seu braço levantando minha cabeça de uma maneira que eu ficasse confortável, foi chegando perto do meu rosto , até que nossas testas se encostaram e nós ficamos nos olhando , olho no olho, mar e perola , duas almas diferentes mas que se encaixavam tão bem , meu rosto começava a esquentar e eu sentia meu coração acelerar, minhas mãos estavam suadas e eminhas pernas bambeavam mas o que importava era que eu estava em seus braços, nos braços daquele que me faz completa, cansados de apenas se encarar fechamos os olhos e aproximamos os rostos, nossas respirações se mesclaram e eu sentia borboletas em meu estomago , que sensação maravilhosa essa , queria que nunca acabasse , sentia seu hálito refrescante em meu rosto acariciando vagarosamente , o torpor tomando conta do meus sentidos que agora já eram escassos e a única coisa que me fazia pensar era na felicidade daquele momento tão sonhado por mim, finalmente deixei os sentidos e o instinto falarem mais alto e me entreguei ao melhor beijo da minha vida, nossos lábios se tocaram devagar primeiro com um selinho e depois minha boca se entreabriu e eu dei passagem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo , até nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente,nossos instintos e desejos foram falando mais e mais alto e quando me dei conta já estávamos em um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo como eu jamais sonhei que pudesse acontecer comigo , mas aconteceu, a noite mais feliz da minha vida, cheia de amor e carinho ."

"acordei com os fracos raios de sol que banhavam meu quarto, abri meus olhos lentamente pois não tinha pressa alguma de levantar,ainda não podia acreditar que era verdade , que tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo , eu dormi a noite inteira com o calor do corpo dele colado ao meu , me virei para ver , passei a mão pela cama mas ele não estava lá , e seu lugar um bilhete que eu logo tratei de ler:"

"**Hina-chan , eu sinto não poder estar ai para ver seus lindos olhos se abrirem mas tive que ir embora , volto daqui a pouco para falar com seu pai e te levar ao hospital, não eu não esqueci, bjos Naruto."**

" beijei o bilhete e me levantei , fui até minha suíte e tomei um longo e relaxante banho , me lembrando da maravilhosa noite que tivera, mas não podia demorar muito pois logo ele viria me buscar e eu deveria estar pronta não é?

Era 9h quando a campainha tocou e um muito mal-humorado Neji foi atender, claro que a cara dele só piorou depois que viu de quem se tratava , do meu sol , ele entrou meio envergonhado pela cara do meu priminho , mas sempre com aquele sorriso lindo, deu uma piscadela pra mim e foi direto a sala de jantar onde meu pai se encontrava , fui atrás dele para dar apoio moral já que não poderia fazer nada além disso , ele se sentou e meu pai só o encarava de esguio, fiquei apreensiva esperando que ele falasse algo até que finalmente ele falou , mas o que ele falou:

Naruto: então, senhor Hiashi, -disse ficando vermelho e desconcertado pelo olhar que meu pai lançava a ele – eu gostaria da sua permissão para namorar a Hinata-chan...

"meu pai o olhava com uma cara muito intimidadora, depois que ele disse que queria namorar comigo então... meu pai se levantou muito nervoso e disse:"

Hiashi: o que ? como assim namorar ela não pode namorar ainda ...bláblablá

Tenten:senhor Hiashi, escute primeiro o que eles tem a falar depois o senhor toma a sua decisão...

"Tenten era muito querida pelo meu pai por ser namorada do meu primo , ele sempre a ouvia e a tratava como uma filha e eu é claro a considerava um irmã, pois ela sempre me ajudou em relação ao meu primo Neji, dito isso meu pai se sentou tomou uma golfada de ar bem grande e se acalmou deixando Naruto continuar ..."

Naruto: então, voltando, eu gosto muito dela e , respeitando a sua autoridade como chefe da família eu vim pedi-la em namoro... se o senhor me der essa honra .

"muito bem amor , meu pai ficou desconcertado como todo esse respeito

Hiashi : como você deve saber , minha família tem grande prestigio aqui em konoha, sendo assim minha filha não pode se dar ao desfrute , por tanto ela não namora , se você a quer terá que se casar!

" pronto foi o ultimato do meu pai, cartada de mestre , ele deve ter pensado: hã, esse garoto não vai aceitar ..., mas o pior ou melhor sei lá é que ele estava errado, e pra minha própria surpresa meu ninja numero um aceitou , mais um vez me deixando admirada..."

Naruto: sim , nada mais merecido para ela , uma garota de respeito , quero me casar com a sua filha então.

Hinata e Hiashi: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Naruto: sim é isso que vocês ouviram eu quero me casar com ela e passar o resto da minha vida olhando esses lindos olhos perolados dela, eu realmente a amo.

"ai que lindooooooooooooooooooooo *-*"

Hinata: ACEITOOOO!

Hiashi e Naruto: aceita?

Naruto: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(pega ela no colo e gira)

Que bom meu amor!

Hiashi: solta a minha filha, vocês são muito novos para se casarem ... não tem como se sustentar nem nada ...

Naruto: mas foi o senhor quem sugeriu...*gota*

"eu sabia que ele daria pra trás ..."

Hiashi: sim, eu sei , mas é que eu achei que exigindo casamento você desistiria, mas você provou o contrario, então tem a minha permissão para namorá-la, mas sob meus olhos .

Hinata: sério ?a obrigada papai (abraça ele u.u )

Hiashi: mas lembre-se eu estou confiando em você não me desaponte, agora acho que vocês tem que ir ao hospital ver a sua cabeça..

Hinata: não é necessário, eu estou bem juro...!

Naruto e Hiashi: vai sim, você precisa!

Hinata:*gota* ok então né...

"saímos de casa abraçados , vários olhares nos eram lançados , mas quem disse que eu me importava eu estava com ele e nada poderia estragar esse momento, era o que eu pensava ..."

Continua...

Oie gente !

Desculpem a demora,mas quanto mais reviews mas rápido eu me inspiro e posto...

Espero que estejam gostando sou muito grata aqueles que já deixaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo elas me ajudam a continuar, essa fic ainda não está no fim e no próximo capitulo muitas surpresas acontecerão (muhahahahah)

Naruto: do que você está rindo?

Rebeca : ai nem te conto !

Naruto: o que vai acontecer comigo e com a hina-chan no próximo capitulo?

Rebeca : se eu contar não tem graça (aperta a bochecha dele)

Naruto : aaaaaaaaaa, mas então vamos comer ramen?

Rebeca: (agarra ele pelo braço) claro mas você paga u.u

Naruto: hã ...

Tchau gente até o próximo capitulo!

ps: pretendo em breve escrever uma nova fic com vários casais dexo ter idéia ok?

Bjokas pra todo mundo!


	6. Chapter 6

6º capitulo

Oi gente tudo bem?

Então, eu estou respondendo a uma review que me mandaram , eu não escrevo mais nos dois pontos de vista por dois motivos:

1º é muito trabalhoso.

2º como eu sou garota fazer o ponto de vista de um menino é muito complicado, então é mais fácil fazer só a parte da Hinata; mas então eu agradeço pelo elogio feito na riview e eu vou tentar fazer os dois pontos de vista nesse capitulo , e fazer o meu ponto de vista também né? u.u

Mas uma vez obrigado por tudo, mil bjos prá todos e vamos a fic!

"bem estávamos andando e conversando animadamente enquanto olhares interrogativos nos eram lançados perguntando do tipo: o que a herdeira Hyuuga e o nove caudas estão fazendo juntos ?

Bem eu tenho a resposta pra isso : EU GOSTO DELE ALGO CONTRA?

Mas eu, como eu disse antes, estava calma e me divertindo , quando na minha frente surge uma garota de Suna chega e agarra o MEU namorado ! quem ela pensa que ela é?

Eu sei que vocês devem estar me estranhando, porque eu to falando muito e to tendo um acesso de raiva mas , eu ralei muito ,muito, pra conseguir ele e essa va**** vem e o agarra ...ai Kami-sama !

**Naruto´s pov.**

" a cara que dia lindo... eu aqui andando com a minha namorada , de boa e pá , mas espera o que é aquilo? Nossa é a Ayme , aquela que eu salvei de um seqüestro em Suna, espera o que ela está fazendo ? ela está correndo pra cá!

Deus ela me abraçou ! nossa to sem reação , não vou abraçar ela pronto deixo colocar minhas mãos para o alto , espera a Hina-chan está vermelha , mas eu acho que não é de vergonha ...ei! o que ela está fazendo pegando a Ayme pelo cabelo o.o nossa eu nunca vi ela assim ! ela está brigando , por mim e ganhando ... nossa ela é forte , melhor eu ajudar..."

**Hinata´s pov.**

"**vadia !** quem ela pensa que é pra abraçar o meu namorado? Deus eu falei um palavrão ! O.O dane-se , epa falei outro , a quer saber eu vou acabar com isso e vai ser agora !"

Hinata: hey! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Solta o meu namorado!

Va***** (pula nela e puxa o cabelo!)

Ayme :me solta sua louca ! ele não seria namorado de uma idiota que nem você!(bate na Hinata!)ele é meu!

Hinata: cala –boca vadia, (da o golpe final , e a senhorita Ayme desmaia)

(Hinata deixa ela jogada no chão e se direciona para Naruto...)

Hinata: você da onde conhece aquela vadiazinha?

Naruto: O.O

Hinata: responde !

Naruto: O.O, calma hina-chan , eu salvei ela um a vez ...ai ela se "apaixonou" por mim eu não tenho culpa, calma...

Hinata : ok , ok vamos...

Ayme: (pula na Hinata) sai de perto dele idiota!

Hinata: me larga imbecil, (tira ela de cima e da um tapa na cara dela) –"eu fiz um olhar assassino pra ela e a olhei bem nos olhos"- se por um acaso eu ver você em cima dele de novo , eu vou te arrebentar vadia , não chegue perto dele nunca mais ! tá entendendo ou quer que eu desenhe?

"Naruto me segurava para que eu não batesse mais nela, e me olhava com um rosto surpreso , mas eu não ligava nem pra ele nem pras pessoas que passavam na rua e me viam nessa cena , e provavelmente pensavam quem é essa louca barraqueira?não pode ser a Hinata aquela menina tão meiga e educada... blábláblá , eu sou mesmo meiga e educada, mas nunca, nunca mexa com o que é meu e com quem eu gosto , se não você vai me conhecer de verdade..."

Ayme: O.O, hãm ..

(sai andando com cara de emburre)

Hinata: agora eu preciso mesmo ir no hospital, ela me corto com uma kunai...

Naruto: deixa eu ver (vira ela) é o corte não é fundo mas é melhor a gente ir ver ..

Hinata: desculpe o constrangimento , eu agi por impulso. "pela 1º vê na minha vida.."

Naruto: relaxa Hina-chan, você ficou muito linda nervosa, mas eu não imaginava que você pudesse ser assim , estou impressionado...

Hinata: eu nunca agi dessa forma , foi só que quando eu vi ela te abraçando daquela forma eu fiquei muito irritada e não consegui me conter , mil desculpas...

Naruto: (abraça ela) relaxa , está tudo bem eu faço sempre tudo por impulso

(põe a mão na cabeça e coça dando risada )

Hinata: eu sei , por isso você é tão fofo!

Naruto: sabe hina-chan quanto mais eu e conheço , mas eu gosto de você , é bom saber que você é capaz de se defender sozinha , fora que você , como eu já disse, fica linda nervosa..

Hinata: obrigada...

"como eu disse e vou sempre repetir ele me completa, sem ele eu não teria vida ..."

**Naruto´s pov. **

" cara***, que briga em? nunca pensei que a hina-chan fosse capaz de bater nem em um inseto, quanto mais brigar assim, mas ela fica linda nervosa , vermelhinha e tals , agora que a gente tem mesmo que ir ao hospital porque ela se machucou , é melhor eu pega-la no colo , assim fica mais rápido da gente chegar La... nossa a pele Ava dela fica linda em contraste com o sol de hoje e com seus cabelos cor de preto ônix, sabe aquela cor que no sol, fica um preto azulado meio roxo e tal?

Então era assim ..."

**Hinata´s pov.**

" **que lindo ele é muito fofo !,** ei espera o que ele está fazendo? Me pegando no colo?

Ai eu vou cair! Nossa ele é forte ! O.O ..."

Hinata: Naruto-kun , me põe no chão , o corte não está doendo , e eu sou muito pesada estou hã bem ... fora de forma.

Naruto: você é leve como uma pluma , e eu não acho que está fora de forma está ótima !

Hinata: a Ino-chan disse que eu preciso emagrecer , ela disse que se ela não fosse magra não teria conseguido "fisgar" o Gaara-kun ...

Naruto: não escute ela , o Gaara não gosta dela pelo corpo e sim por quem ela é, embora eu não saiba como ele a agüenta...

Hinata:! Haahahahahahahahahahahahhaha

Você não gosta da ino?

Naruto: não, quer dizer sim... ai, eu gosto dela mas é que ela sempre me bate... ¬¬'

Hinata: hahahahahahahah ^-^

Naruto: ta rindo de que?

Hinata: sua cara é muito linda quando você faz manha sabia?

Naruto: sabia que a sua risada é muito linda?

Hinata:(abaixa a cabeça e acha um ponto interessante no chão , ficando vermelha) Obrigada *-*

Naruto: ({sorriso colgate}) de nada , pronto chegamos ( põe ela no chão)

Então vamos.

Hinata: Hai .

" ai que Mara!"

**Meu ponto de vista**

**Dentro do hospital na sala de espera: **

Shizune: Hinata, Sakura-san na sala dela.

Hinata: hai, já estou indo .obrigada. (da um selinho no Naruto) já volto.

Naruto: ok.

Na sala da Dra **Sakura Haruno** :

Toc-toc

Sakura: entra!

Hinata: licença , oi Sakura-chan

Sakura: hinata-chan ! (abraça a amiga) tudo bem?

Hinata: sim , eu estou bem , só que ontem eu bati a cabeça porque eu cai de uma árvore e hoje eu briguei com uma vadia na rua e ela me cortou nas costas com uma kunai ...

Sakura: você? Brigou? Sério porque?

Hinata: ela abraçou o Naruto-kun , e eu bati nela , sabe por impulso ...

Sakura: aé né você está namorando com o Naruto... a Ino me contou hoje de manhã , ^-^, mas eu te entendo eu tenho sérios problemas com Sasuke também , todas sabem que ele tem dona mas não dão atenção ... também lindo do jeito que ele é ...(brisa)

Hinata: hã, Sakura, então... pode curar minhas costas e me examinar por favor?

Sakura: a claro desculpe ! onde eu estava com a cabeça?(no Sasuke , naquele ser gostoso ...)

Depois de alguns minutos de exames e apertões ...

Sakura: pronto está novinha em folha , sua cabeça está ótima e o corte não foi profundo então está tudo bem ...

Hinata: ah muito obrigada sakura-chan, ...

Sakura: mas me conta como está o namoro?

Hinata: está ótimo, ontem...blábláblá...

**2 horas depois , de muita conversa , Sakura já sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior , quando eu digo tudo , eu quero dizer tudo mesmo !**

**Cada microscópico detalhe...**

**Até que: **

TOC-TOC:

Sakura: entra!

Sasuke: com licença, oi Hinata, o dobe está reclamando que Sakura roubou você dele que nem um bebezão, quer ir lá dar um jeito nele por favor ?

Hinata: hai Sasuke-kun , Sakura e Sasuke foi um prazer, até mais !

Sakura e Sasuke: tchau !

**Hinata sai do quarto...**

Sasuke: agora somos só nós dois doutora Haruno... sabe eu estou com dor de cabeça...

Sakura: aé ?(se aproxima e senta no colo dele) deixa eu cuidar de você então senhor Uchiha ...

Sasuke : sou todo seu!

**Fora do hospital...**

Naruto: o que tanto vocês conversavam?

Hinata : assunto de mulher...

Naruto: (levanta a sobrancelha ) ok

Você está melhor?

Hinata: hai, ela disse que não foi um corte fundo e que não foi nada grave ...

Naruto: que bom , então vamos passear um pouco?

Hinata: claro, vamos no parque as cerejeiras estão floridas , eu adoro o cheiro delas ...

Naruto : vamos sim eu também gosto...

Continua ...

Oie gente eu sei que deixei esse final podre mas tem que ser pra dar sentido do 7º capitulo ok?

Espero que vocês gostem ...

Bjkos

Rebeca: ai eu to atrasada pra ir no shopping! Alguém ai pode me levar?

(mesa com o Neji, Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara.)

Todos:opa , borá lá !

Rebeca: O.O

Todos vão comigo?

Todos: sim, vamos acompanhar nossa escritora favorita ^^

Rebeca: quem são vocês e o que fizeram com os meu garotos?

(todos me abraçam u.u)

Rebeca: O.O

Todos : você vai melhorar os nossos papéis na fic né?

Rebeca ¬¬': a então é isso... tá eu melhoro mas vocês vão ter que ficar me acompanhando pra onde eu quiser e pessam reviews pra mim ok?

Gaara: gente,

Sasuke: por favor

Neji: mandem reviews

Naruto: PARA A REBECA!

Rebeca: aeeeeeeeeeee meus amores !(agarra eles !)

Gentem bjos a todos e mandem reviews !

Bay bay!


	7. Chapter 7

7º capitulo

Oi gente , sabe pararam de me mandar reviews eu estou deprimida!

Mas então, desculpem a demora de escrever o 7º capitulo mas eu fiquei doente, agora é final de ano tudo se embola e eu estou atolada de coisas , então, sérião desculpem mesmo!

Espero que vocês deixem mais reviews se não eu fico triste e não tenho inspiração pra escrever ! :P

Então vamos a fic bjos!

Cerejeiras...

**HINATA´S POV **

Passeávamos no parque abraçados conversando sobre o pequeno incidente , eu estava com vergonha mas eu sou uma garota de 18 anos , tenho sentimentos como qualquer uma , mas não os demonstro pois tenho vergonha...

Mas ele nem ligava pra minhas explicações , ria alto e falava que estava tudo bem e que me entendia pois faria caso algum idiota viesse me abraçar ...

Foi só ele falar que eu vejo ao longe Kiba sentado na grama olhando o horizonte , provavelmente a procura de uma garota para azarar ,ele me olhou e nem reparou no Naruto ao meu lado, simplesmente se levantou e veio falar comigo me abraçando logo que ficou em minha frente ; senti meu rosto se avermelhar na cor de um apimenta aproximadamente , mas educadamente retribui o abraço pois ele era um companheiro de equipe e sempre fomos amigos desde os 8 anos de idade ...

Naruto: da licença , oie !

Kiba: há , oi nem te vi ai!

Naruto: é eu percebi!

Hinata: kiba, o que faz aqui?

Kiba: estava passeando , e te vi ... e ai tudo bem?

Naruto: (de bico ) ótimo!

Hinata: sim , eu e meu NAMORADO estávamos passeando ...

Kiba: ta brincando! Você está namorando com ELE?

Hinata: O.o ...

Naruto: é , qual o problema?

Hinata: O.O

Kiba: a nenhum só acho que ela merecia alguém melhor!tipo ... eu!

Naruto: como é?

Kiba : ( se aproxima) é isso mesmo!

Naruto: você está na TPM é? Ou ficou louco?

Kiba: repete!

Naruto: TPM ou loucura?

Kiba: ora seu...

Naruto: o que?

Kiba: ( empurra Naruto) baka!

Naruto: (pula em cima dele e os dois vão ao chão se batendo)

Hinata: ai meu deus! O.O

Parem com isso por favor!

" deus o que está acontecendo? ELES ESTÃO SE BATENDO E SE XINGANDO e eu não posso fazer nada porque a Sakura acabou de costurar meu corte ... o que eu faço?"

(Hinata tenta apartar a briga ...)

Hinata: alguém me ajuda aqui !

(ela segura Naruto enquanto um homem que estava passando segura kiba )

Hinata: parem , por favor!

Naruto: não chegue mais perto dela !

Kiba: idiota, ela é da minha equipe !

Naruto: ora seu cachorro...

Kiba : me solta ! eu não vou bater nesse cretino!

Naruto: pode me soltar amor , eu já estou bem...

Kiba: relaxa , eu não vou dar mais em cima dela , posso arranjar quantas eu quiser ...

Naruto: cachorro, se você der em cima dela de novo eu te pego!

(kiba mostra o dedo do meio e sai xingando Naruto...)

Naruto:cachorro folgado! Por que você retribuiu o abraço dele?

Hinata: porque ele é um colega de equipe , ele não gosta de mim , ele gosta de qualquer uma , e só fez toda essa sena porque a May , a garota que ele gosta estava olhando e ele quis causar ciúmes nela !

Naruto: ta que seja ... vamos continuar...

Hinata: hai...

" ele ficou estranho depois do ocorrido, não e abraçava mais nem nada ... paramos de andar e nos sentamos de baixo de uma cerejeira, suas pétalas caiam tornando o lugar lindo , mas o dia escureceu de repente por causa da chuva que se aproximava e ficamos lá sentados olhando aquela cena que deveria ser maravilhosa , mas no momento estava ruim pois eu não sentia nele um sentimento de felicidade...

Hinata: o que foi?

Naruto: nada, por que?

Hinata: (segura a mão dele) você está estranho, não está falando e evita olhar em meus olhos ... o que está acontecendo?

Naruto: eu fiquei com ciúmes quando vi você abraçá-lo, eu gosto dele e sempre fui seu amigo mas o que ele fez me deixou chateado ...

" assim como o dia seus olhos estavam nublados... meus lindos orbes azuis agora estavam acinzentados e tristes , fiquei chocada , nunca o vira assim e jamais gostaria de vê-lo assim novamente..."

Hinata: já lhe expliquei o porquê de seus atos , não fique assim...

Naruto: (olha nas grandes pérolas a sua frente ) eu sei , me desculpe , é que eu te amo muito e tenho medo de te perder ...

" seu rosto era triste , e ele era sincero, olho para o céu e nesse momento uma chuva fina começou a cair , foi se tornando forte e logo nós estávamos molhados, deixei que minhas lágrimas se misturassem com a chuva e tive a impressão que ele fez o mesmo...!

Hinata: Naruto, olha pra mim ..., eu nunca, nunca te decepcionaria , te esperei por muito tempo e não vou te fazer nada que lhe deixe triste , não deixe esses seus olhos azuis qe eu amo demonstrarem a única coisa que eu não quero ver , tristeza, pois você ficando triste eu também fico e você não quer isso não é?

Naruto? Não , nunca , a única coisa que eu quero é a sua felicidade !

(olha nos olhos )

" ele me olhava ternamente, foi se aproximando de mim lentamente , me puxou pela cintura para que ficássemos mais próximos e colou nosso lábios em um beijo calmo e delicioso que mais uma vez me fez sentir amada e muito feliz, seu hálito era quente e gostoso , sua respiração me acalmava e a melhor coisa era sentir seu coração tão acelerado quanto o meu e saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa que eu , amor ...

**Naruto's pov **

" ela me disse essas coisas lindas olhando em meus olhos, eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz , sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade e me sentia seguro enquanto olhava aquelas pérolas maravilhosas que me faziam sonhar sempre que eu as via ,não resisti a tentação de beijá-la, puxei ela pela cintura e aproximei nosso lábios em um beijo calmo, seu hálito era doce e me fazia bem , sua respiração estava descompassada e por fim a melhor parte , seu coração estava acelerado assim como o meu, me dando a certeza que ela sentia o mesmo que eu , amor..."

**Hinata's pov **

" a chuva caia sem dar trégua um só minuto , nos levantamos e só nessa ocasião eu vi que estava realmente encharcada, na verdade nós estávamos, minhas roupas estavam coladas ao corpo delineando minhas curvas , ele olhou e continuou olhando, me deixando cada vez mais vermelha, depois de um tempo me encarando disse:

Naruto: hina-chan , sei que você tem vergonha , mas você fica linda molhada na chuva...

Hinata: obriga-ga-da-da ...

Naruto: vamos?

Hinata: atchim! Como vou explicar para o meu pai o meu estado?

Naruto: se você quiser pode ir para minhas casa se secar de pois eu te levo na sua ...

Hinata: não sei, você me leva depois ?

Naruto: claro !

" íamos de mãos dadas em direção a casa dele , estava feliz de estar com ele mas envergonhada de ir a sua casa , chagamos a porta e ele a abriu para que eu entrasse , estava uma zona aquela casa !

Roupas pelo chão, potes de ramen instantâneo vazios na mesa , resumindo um chiqueiro...

Naruto: hina-chan , você pode tomar anho e eu te dou roupas limpas , se incomoda se forem minhas, quer dizer , a calça e a blusa ...?

Hinata: não claro que não, enquanto você pega as roupas eu vou limpar aqui ok?

Naruto: a ok... desculpe a bagunça, tenho tido muitas missões esses dias ...

Hinata: não se incomode ok?

Naruto: ok...

" ele saiu me deixando sozinha na sala de estar, fiu arrumando tudo e me dirigia cozinha para fazer um chocolate quente ..."

Naruto: pronto hina, já pode ir tomar banho as roupas e a toalha estão no banheiro...

Hinata: ok"

" chegando no banheiro, me surpreendi, era tudo muito limpo, fui tirando minhas roupas e dei graças a deus pelas intimas estarem secas ... ou quase , tive que secá-las com secador...

Entrei no chuveiro e deixei que a água quente me relaxasse, quando acabei vesti as roupas que ele me oferecera que eram uma camiseta preta com o símbolo da folha em laranja e uma calça até a minha canela preta , ficara largas a calça, mas a camiseta ficou um pouco apertada delineando mais uma vez minhas curvas ... sai do banheiro e me deparei com um Naruto só de bermuda sentado no sofá assistindo TV enquanto tomava o chocolate que eu fizera...

Ao me ver ele arregalou os olhos e disse:

Naruto: o chocolate está ótimo e você também, quer assistir TV comigo até que passe a chuva?

Hinata: claro

" dito isso me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e nos abraçamos, ficamos assim por alguns minutos e depois começamos a conversar, as horas foram passando e a chuva não cessava, até que finalmente ele fez a proposta...

Naruto: acho melhor você passar a noite aqui , a chuva não está cedendo nem um pouco ...

Hinata: ok, mas terei que ir amanhã bem cedo para casa , ...

Naruto: eu te levo...

" continuamos a ver TV , honestamente não vi quando começamos a nos beijar , o clima foi esquentando e em poucos minutos já estávamos sem ar ...

Ele me pegou no colo e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, minha mente racional gritava não, mas eu clamava por sim, decidi então esquecer a parte racional, e deixei que ele me elvasse, me deitou na cama e recomeçou a me beijar, interrompendo uma vez para perguntar:

Naruto: tem certeza?

Hinata: toda , confio em você...

"ele voltou a me beijar , e nossos instintos nos levaram, foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida...

Acordei com o sol levemente em meu rosto, me sentindo muito feliz , a chuva cessara e eu deveria voltar para casa, sai devagar debaixo das cobertas e de seu abraço, não queria que acordasse , me vesti e sai da casa deixando um bilhete:

" **não quis te acordar, foi a melhor noite da minha vida, espero que esteja tão feliz quanto eu, te amo mais que tudo...**

**Hinata ."**

Sai da casa em silêncio enquanto ele dormia , agora eu tinha a certeza que ele era a pessoa da minha vida e que junto dele eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...

**Naruto's pov. **

" acordei eram 11h da manhã , ela já não estava mais lá mas deixara um bilhete, nem acredito que tudo aconteceu, foi maravilhoso, agora eu tenho certeza que fiz a escolha certa e que serei muito feliz ao lado dela..."

Continua ...

Oie gente, espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que ficou melosinha mas eu amo isso...

Não me chamem de safada ok?

Eu não escrevi nada de mais só ajudei o casal...

Rebeca: ai fico fofo esse capitulo!

Fabio: você é uma safada sabia?

Rebeca: o que você está fazendo aqui?

Fabio: você que me colocou aqui, eu pedi e como você é muito boazinha atendeu ao meu pedido...

Rebeca: ok, vou te apresentar a Ino...

Fabio: O.o

Rebeca: Ino, esse é o Fábio...

Ino: e ai ?*-*

Fabio: n.n

Ino: (agarra o braço dele) vamo Fabinho , você me paga um temaki e eu falo o quanto eu sou linda !

Fabio: O.O ok...

Rebeca: hey, volta aqui com o meu amigo!

Gaara: hey volta aqui coma minha mulher!

Rebeca: há, oi Gaara tudo bem? ¬¬'

Gaara: é vo indo e você?

Rebeca: to bem , e ai quer sair? Estamos os dois sozinhos...

Gaara: claro , com você sempre!

Rebeca : aiiiiiiiiii! Tchau gente bjkas e mandem reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

8º capitulo

Oie!

Gente eu vou terminar a fic em neste capitulo e começar outra deles dois falando sobre a vida de casados ok?

Espero que vocês gostem !

Bjo!

**HINATA´S POV **

Estávamos namorando já fazia um tempo , acho que 4 anos, nunca sonhei em ser tão feliz , ele me idolatrava e estava sempre presente , cada beijo era como o primeiro sempre me elevando, cada toque que ele dava em minha pele me arrepiava e eu me sentia como uma pessoa completa.

Há um mês atrás me levou em um piquenique em um lugar lindo perto de konoha , tinha uma cascata em meio a um campo maravilhoso com muitas flores e pássaros o dia estava agradável com temperaturas amenas e nos comiamos e conversávamos animadamente , ele me entregou uma taça para que brindássemos o quarto ano de namoro , eu já estava achando tudo maravilhoso e quando fui tomar um gole do vinho eu senti uma coisa bater em meus dentes quando vi o que era eu quase desmaiei, era uma aliança de casamento , lindíssima sem dúvidas eu fiquei sem fala ... ai ele veio e disse:

Naruto: hã , e então gostou da surpresa?

Hinata:...

Naruto: o que foi?

Hinata: ...

Naruto: (já com cara de emburre) você não gostou,...

" ai eu me toquei , sabe quando de repente cai a ficha , eu me joguei em cima dele lhe dando um grande abraço e um beijo , como não sou das mais leves caímos e rolamos chegando quase a beira da lagoa que a cascata formava foi por pouco que não caímos ... ele soltou um sorriso maravilhoso pegou a aliança da minha mão e disse:

Naruto: então, aceita?

Hinata: se eu aceito?... é lógico , eu vou amar casar com você !

Naruto : ( da um pulo e me pega no colo) aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hinata: ( enrosca os braços em torno do pescoço dele e lhe da um beijo)

" eu não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo , nunca fora atirada nem nada , era sempre ele que me beijava e eu correspondia rapidamente , mas aquele dia , naquela hora ... era tudo tão mágico que eu não pude não fazer isso, senti que ele se surpreendeu , lhe dei um beijo tímido , ou seja igual a mim mas ele logo tratou de aprofundá-lo sentia seu hálito quente em meu rosto , seu corpo colado ao meu, tudo muito perfeito até que ele perdeu o equilíbrio e... caímos na lagoa da cascata , a água estava realmente uma delicia, estava morna e a cascata dava um ar úmido maravilhoso mas ao olhar pro lado eu não encontrei meu ninja preferido, achei que fosse uma brincadeira e que ele apareceria e me daria um susto mas nada aconteceu, só pensei por um segundo até perceber que ele ainda estava submerso , mergulhei, a água era límpida e pude vê-lo bem rápido estava desmaiado batera a cabeça na pedra , fui rápido até ele e o tirei da água com certo esforço pois não era lá muito forte ...

Não acordava e sua cabeça estava sangrando, ativei o byakugan e verifiquei seu fluxo que chakra que estava normal,então ele não estava morto ...

Fiz os primeiros socorros que aprendera com Sakura, respiração boca-boca e tudo mas ele não acordava , ativei o byakugan mais uma vez e desesperada procurei alguém que estivesse por perto , graças a Kami vi Sasuke e Sakura passeando a uns 100 metro da minha localização, corri o máximo que eu pude até alcançá-los quando cheguei eles me olhavam com rosots assustados e logo foram perguntando:

Sasuke: o que aconteceu? Você parece que viu um fantasma !

Hinata: o Naruto, ele caiu na cachoeira aqui perto e está desacordado não sei o que fazer , por favor me ajudem !

Sakura: claro, vamos !

Hinata e Sasuke : hai!

" corremos muito rápido , passávamos pelas árvores e estas viravam borrões ao nosso redor , chegamos lá e ele ainda estava desacordado, e respirava com dificuldade, Sakura foi rápida e já pois seu chakra para funcionar e ele logo melhorou , sua respiração ficara estável e sua cor voltara."

Sakura: ele está bem , mas ficou muito tempo sem oxigênio, levaremos ele ao hospital para ficar sobre observação ...

Sasuke: eu o levo, (indo em direção ao hospital) como ele caiu Hinata?

Hinata: (fica vermelha) bem , ele me pegou no colo depois de me pedir em casamento e pereu o equilíbrio cindo assim no lago , mas bateu a cabeça em uma pedra ...

Sakura: é a cara dele sempre atrapalhado !

Sasuke: é um dobe mesmo!

Sakura: mas então, ele te pediu em casamento finalmente , fazia mais de 3 meses que ele estava protelando pra isso...

Sasuke: verdade , ele estava sem coragem ...

Hinata: vocês sabiam?

Sakura e sasuke: claro , ele é como um irmão para nós , nos contou e pediu a nossa opinião , dissemos a ele que adoramos a idéia dos padrinhos do nosso filho serem casados...

Hinata: é ele me fez uma grande surpresa , mas como está o meu pequeno afilhado?

Sakura: está ótimo, ele chuta bastante e o pai dele não me deixa fazer absolutamente nada , já falei mais de 1000 vezes que com 6 meses de gravidez eu ainda posso me virar muito bem, mas você conhece essa peça né?

Sasuke: não reclama ok?

Sakura: não estou reclamando estou comentando o grande gerenal que você é !

Sasuke: hunf.

Sakura: não faz biquinho que eu derreto!

Sasuke: para, eu não to fazendo biquinho!

Hinata e Sakura:! Ahahahahahahahahahah

Sakura: ok então...

" como Naruto estava fora de perigo fiquei mais calma e a conversa seguia bem animada falando sobre o meu afilhado e sobre nossas vidas , chegamos rápido ao hospital e o encaminharam para um quarto onde ficaria em observação, falaram pra que eu fosse para casa pois deveria estar cansada mas não aceitei fiquei sentada na poltrona do acompanhante enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente , as horas se passaram e sono foi me atingindo, fui para casa explicar para meu pai o que havia acontecido, Neji riu , mas eu o ignorei , ele adorava me irritar , troquei de roupa já que as minhas estavam molhadas e voltei ao hospital para não deixá-lo sozinho , Sakura havia acabado de sair pois já o examinará e eu soube que ele receberia alta no dia seguinte , fiquei mais tranqüila e me sentei na mesma poltrona , novamente o sono chegou e eu cedi a ele dormindo tranquilamente...

**Naruto's pov**

" a última coisa que me lembro foi cair na lagoa e tudo apagar , a dor foi realmente muito forte, acho que quando acordar terei uma enorme dor de cabeça... acho que já estou a um tempo desmaiado , mas já me sinto melhor , vou abrir os olhos ...

Ai eu sabia ... minha cabeça dói! , onde eu estou ? nós estávamos no campo... acho que é o hospital ! é, é o hospital ...

Cadê ela? A está ali.., fica linda quando dorme , mas deve estar desconfortável... vou por ela aqui comigo para que fique melhor !

(levanta e vai até ela )

Nossa ela parece um anjo dormindo, pronto ( a coloca na cama e deita ao seu lado), acho que não vou voltar a dormir , aposto que a manhã já vou receber alta e sair daqui de uma vez ..."

**Hinata's pov **

" acordei no outro dia me sentindo bem , não lembrava que essa poltrona era to macia , mas ao abrir os olhos me deparei com dois orbes azuis me olhando MUITO perto e me dei conta que estava na cama ..."

Naruto: bom dia!

Hinata: bom dia meu amor! Como está?

Naruto: bem , eu já recebi alta mas deixei que você dormisse , me desculpe por ontem , eu queria lhe fazer uma bela surpresa e acabei com tudo no final...

Hinata: não seja tolo naruto-kun , eu amei a surpresa , foi apenas um pequeno imprevisto ...

Naruto: te amo!

Hinata: também ...

" saímos do hospital e fomos falar com meu pai sobre o casamento, eu já estava com 22 anos e mesmo assim meu pai reclamou que eu era sua filhinha mas no final acabou aceitando, marcamos a data do casamento que ocorreria dentro de 4 meses no dia 24 de novembro , estava bem atarefada com meu preparativos , mas sempre tinha tempo de ficar com ele , daquele dia em diante eu tive certeza de uma coisa:

EU SERIA ETERNAMENTE FELIZ AO SEU LADO!

...

Fim!

Oie gente !

Eu sei que esse final ficou podrinho mas eu ainda vou continuar em outra fique ,não se preocupem ok?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado !

Me mandem reviews !

Bay!

Batidores:

Rebeca: acabei!

Sasuke e Sakura: finalmente !

Agora você faz uma fic nossa! O.o

Shikamaru e Temari: não senhor! Agora é nossa vez !

Gaara e Ino: nem pensar , agora é nossa vez!

Naruto e Hinata: não gente , ela vai escrever sobre nós dois de novo , contando nossa vida de casados ... u.u

Rebeca: PAREM! Eu vou terminar a deles (hn) e depois eu penso no que eu faço, mas eu prometo tentar fazer todo mundo feliz ok?

(garotos me abraçam )

Meninas: hey!

Rebeca: n.n'

Meninos: u.u

Tchau gente e mandem reviwes !


End file.
